1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for processing a data transfer, more particularly a method and a system for processing a data transfer which is related to data stored in a data-storing card.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional mobile device 900. The mobile device 900 includes a baseband module 910, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card slot 920 coupled to the baseband module 910, and a secure digital (SD) card slot 930 coupled to the baseband module 910 and to be connected to a SD card. A SIM card is typically provided by a telephony service provider for authenticating a subscriber, and may be removably connected to the SIM card slot 920 for communication with the baseband module 910.
Nowadays, pocket-sized physical cards that are capable of holding information therein (e.g., a magnetic strip card, a smart card or the like) have been utilized for providing of many functions, such as electronic transaction, services provided by a vendor, and the like. Accordingly, the information held in a smart card may include personal information associated with a holder of the smart card, authentication credential, a balance of an electronic purse, application for performing specific functions, or the like.
The mobile device 900 is also widely used in conjunction with such physical cards for performing these functions. For example, a smart card may be coupled to the mobile device 900 through one of the SIM card slot 920 and the SD card slot 930 (for contact type cards) or through a wireless module that supports near field communication (NFC)/Radio-frequency identification (RFID) (for contactless type cards), thereby allowing the mobile device 900 to access the information stored in the smart card.
However, in most cases, different vendors or banks issue their own cards. For a user that employs services from many vendors/banks, he or she inevitably needs to carry many physical cards, and the SIM card slot 920 and/or the SD card slot 930 need to be frequently coupled to the physical cards, which may lead to inconvenience. It is thus desirable to reduce the number of physical cards that have to be carried without compromising the convenience brought about by the functions associated with the physical cards.